


My One and only King

by Lisathefan



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Brike royalty fic, F/F, M/M, Mike is baby-, Princess is a proud lesbian and Queen, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Royalty AU, Some angst, depressing shit, fuck da king, jack jacking off-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/pseuds/Lisathefan
Summary: A royalty brike AU for Ariel🥺 happy birthday 🥳
Relationships: Brike, PrinBrute
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	My One and only King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theredfish113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theredfish113/gifts).



> Thank you Avery for helping me with the historical information and help
> 
> Thank you to my betas Cilla and Miss Faxx

_“You’ll always be a king in my eyes”_

_-Mike Believe_

Townsville, a small and simple kingdom that was peaceful, for the most part. The town was lively, little kids playing among each other, the bakery filled the air with the fresh scent of bread mixed with sugar and sweets. The libraries and schools educated the minds of many, while the busy harbour was working away to provide fish, fruits, vegetables, and much more vegetation.

Everyone within the kingdom had a job, status, and a place where they stood. This also was the same case with the prince, he had a job and a status to uphold to everyone.

One of the three sons of the King, Brick Anthony Jojo, the eldest, was considered the most devilishly handsome out of his brothers. Brick had to be the most interesting one out of the three, and the most demanding.

Brick loved royal life and was grateful for his status as a prince, but that didn’t mean he was perfect. He could argue and manipulate people into getting his way, he dominated and destroyed many people just to show off his dominance and power. He would do his duties and do some charitable work, but the one thing that was on his mind was becoming king. He cared about his kingdom and the people within it, so why bother with some other petty jobs.

Of course the Kingdom was calm and quiet, and had very few problems, but not all things are meant to be seen by the public eye. The town may have been peaceful, but the castle was far from that.

“Your highness,” Mike shook the sleepy prince gently. Mike stepped back from Brick, making his way to the curtains. He opened them, bringing the sunlight in, Brick let out a groan and covered himself with the blankets some more. Mike rolled his eyes, “You’re being extra difficult this morning. Come on, you know what day it is!” Mike ripped the sheets off Brick and met his sleepy, yet intimidating gaze. 

“Good morning my king~” Mike purred, but Brick ignored him and let out a yawn while stretching. Brick rubbed the rest of the sleep from his eyes and looked up at Mike.

“Morning, don’t call me that.”

Mike pouted, but helped Brick out of his bed. Brick always hated the mornings, and Mike made note of this since he was his valet. Mike picked out an outfit and started to dress Brick. 

“So, today you get to meet your future bride!” Brick rolled his eyes as Mike fixed his doublet. “Please don’t remind me.”

The kingdom of Cityvillie formed an alliance with Townsville, and to show the unions come together they decided that Brick should marry King Kingston’s daughter Princess Elizabeth. Brick’s brothers had a choice in who they could marry, but Brick was forced into an arranged marriage without knowing.

Mike fixed Brick’s jerkin then started to put his cape on. “Aw come on, Princess Elizabeth can’t be that bad.” Mike chuckled while Brick gave him a cold gaze. “You say that when you haven’t even heard some of the stuff said about her.”

Mike fetched Brick’s crown, he was finally ready. “Hmm, I guess so. But I know you can handle anyone in your way!” Brick smiled, and took Mike’s hand, gently kissing it. “Thank you my valet~” Mike blushed, chuckling at Brick’s small gesture.

“You're going to be great,” Mike reassured him. Brick’s blood red eyes stared deep into his, a small grin appeared. “Oh I know, I just wanted to hear you say it.” Brick leaned in, giving Mike a small kiss on his cheek. 

“I really do appreciate everything you do, Mike.”

* * *

Mike was lucky to be Brick’s valet, he was very picky and had a short temper. Mike was terrified when he was picked, of course he wanted to help Brick since he had learned a lot about him and his family, but rumours spiralled out of control, and Mike started to believe them. They started out small, he wasn’t part of the family or he’d committed treason which most people didn’t believe, but the well known ones were that he was a hell born child, a “demon” they would call him. People also suspected that Brick had slayed many, drinking their blood as wine. They were bizarre and Mike shrugged them off.

But when Mike started working for Brick, some of these rumours became clearer. The first few days Mike noticed the amount of scars and bruises Brick had. Maybe they were from a fight? From punishment? Mike didn’t know, but he was very concerned. “Um, your highness… I was wondering.” Brick’s gaze fixated on only Mike, he felt a dark aura surrounding him. “Why do you have those scars? I mean! You don’t have to answer… but.” Brick chuckled and gave him a small smile. “I’m glad that you're worried about me, but I assure you that I’m fine, just a few accidents.” Mike believed him and continued his duties.

On another occasion Mike wondered how Brick ended up with red eyes. All his family members had normal eye colours while Brick had dark crimson eyes. It was unusual, and he could see why he was called a “demon,” but Mike wanted to know why. “Your highness, I have another question.” Brick smirked, waiting for his response, that sent a chill down Mike’s spine. “Well I was wondering… why do you only have red eyes? I mean you're the only one who has red eyes.” 

Brick sighed softly, he smiled and walked to the royal library. Mike followed closely behind, taking in his surroundings. There were books and old scrolls on each shelf, some old maps were laid out and old paintings could be seen in different areas of the room. Brick reached for a book and blew the remaining dust off the front, Mike could see that it was about his family tree, and Brick flipped through pages trying to find the right one. 

Brick looked up at Mike and read him the passage: “Alexander Anthony Jojo, was a descendant of the Jojo family, and was heir to the throne many years ago. He was a great king and was respected by many, but some people thought otherwise…” Mike looked up at Brick even more puzzled than before. Brick smiled again and led him to an old painting, one of his many ancestors, but one stood out to Mike. There was a powerful man right in the middle, with the same blood red eyes.

“That is my great-great-great grandfather, he had red eyes and was called a demon by many, and a hell ruler that would curse you.” Brick picked up another book and continued. “We don’t know how the red eyes trait was started, most of my family suspect a witch cursed one of us and some were born with it. It’s a mystery and no one really knows, but I inherited it and I just lived with it I guess.” 

Brick slumped down into a nearby chair and stared blankly ahead. Mike had to take in all the information that was just said to him, on one hand he got the answers that he wanted, but on the other hand, he felt terrible. He saw deep sadness in those captivating eyes that weren’t there before. “Your highness, I deeply apologize if I made you uncomfortable, I didn’t mean to pry into your information.” Brick let out a dry laugh and walked over to another family portrait. It was his portrait with his family, but Brick paid close attention to the queen.

She looked stunning, her red curls covered some of her face with those light freckles. Her sky blue eyes sparkled and her thin smile was golden. “My mom… she was the only one who really didn’t care about my red eyes. She loved me all the same.” Mike could see a tear fall from his face, he was shaking a bit but kept his composure. “When she passed away, it broke me. I felt so alone and confused, she had fought for my life because many saw me as a demon and nothing else, she taught me how to love myself and become stronger, she even… nicknamed me “my little flame.” Tears started to roll down his face, this was the first time Brick had ever shown such… emotion. He was always so serious and stern, but seeing him like this made Mike rethink his views.

Mike hesitated, before wrapping his arm around Brick to calm him down. “I’m so sorry, but you know, your mother wasn’t the only one who didn’t mind your eyes.” Brick looked at him confused, and he just smiled. “I don’t mind them.”

They grew closer after that interaction, talking and helping each other out more. Mike was practically everywhere with Brick and had seen a lot from him. He’d seen how strong and bold Brick was, how he was an excellent co-operator and leader, how he would take the time to interact with the townsfolk even with the apparent fear they had for him. Brick’s looks weren’t bad either, some people would kill for his looks, and Mike agreed. He had a broad build, a sharp jaw, and that devilishly handsome face. He had the whole package, and yet, he was still getting hate? Mike found himself looking at Brick longer than he should, he was thinking about him more often and was so excited to see him. It was strange, and Mike knew that his heart was telling him something, something that was so clear but he wanted to deny it.

Mike was in love.

* * *

It was Mike’s birthday and he wasn’t planning on doing anything for it. Do his duties for the night, go home and eat, then come back the next day, but Brick had other plans.

“Mike, come here please.” Mike made his way to the dining room where Brick was sitting. He had a bottle of wine and two glasses, he waved a hand. “Would you care to join me for a drink?” Mike was shocked at the offer, but sat down next to him as Brick started to pour their drinks. “You know Mike, I’ve noticed that we don’t really talk, well other than when you have duties. So, let’s talk, shall we?” Mike nodded, sharing the wine and talking all night. It was refreshing to hear all things happening in Mike’s life and to hear some of the struggles that Brick realized now, they both went through. They shared laughs and exchange long gone burdens, it was a good change and they both enjoyed themselves.

“Wow Mike, I’m impressed, you’ve surprised me in many ways tonight.” Mike laughed as he took another sip of his wine, “I’ve only scraped the top of the barrel tonight.” Brick laughed and even choked on some of his wine. “Brick, take it easy!” Mike cried, but Brick just kept giggling. “Okay, definitely enough wine for you.” Mike grabbed the bottle out of Brick’s reach, he wined and tried to grab the bottle back. “I assureee you that I’m fineee,” Brick was stretching out his words and definitely looked drunk. Mike rolled his eyes and was about to get up, but he was stopped by Brick’s hand intertwining with his.

“I’m glad that you’re my valet, thank you for everything you’ve done. I’m prettyyyy difficult sometimes but you’ve always stuck by, I’m very grateful~” 

Mike's eyes softened at the drunk prince’s words and smiled. “Of course, my king,” Brick was already a king in his eyes, so why not say it more? Mike helped Brick up to his feet and walked him to his room. Mike tried to undress him as usual but Brick was extra difficult since he was drunk. Mike finally laid him down and covered him with the sheets. Brick let out a groan and moved around recklessly. His wild red hair covered his face and most of his shoulders, his breathing was slightly more heavy than usual and his crimson eyes were slightly glazed over. Even like this, Mike found him stunning.

“Mike…” Brick said weakly, reaching his hand out. “Will you come closer, please?” Mike obeyed him moving closer, “Yes, what is-“ he was cut off by Brick’s lips connecting to his. Brick’s lips were soft and warm, he pulled away with a dazed smile. “Thank you again Mikeee!” He finally collapsed on the bed and knocked out. 

Mike was processing what just happened and touched his lips in shock. He liked it and wanted more, that moment was something that he’d never felt before. It was like little sparks igniting in him, and he wanted to feel that again, but it was an accident… right?

* * *

Brick woke up with a migraine the next morning and was very drowsy. Mike gave him medicine and made sure that he rested. Brick was grumpy the whole day, but when he was next to Mike he was calm. Mike worried about that accidental drunk kiss, and if Brick remembered or found out what would happen. Would he be disgusted? Would he revoke his valet status and punish him? Mike was scared for his life, and Brick could take it away in an instant, but Brick didn’t even bring it up, ….maybe he forgot.

A few days passed since then,, Mike was looking for Brick’s pyjamas while he sat on his bed waiting patiently. Mike emerged out of the closet with his clothes in hand, and walked over to Brick’s side, “Mike, do you remember the night we drank together?” His heart dropped and a cold chill ran down his spine once again. “Y-yes? What about it?” Brick looked deeply into Mike’s silver eyes, “Did I kiss you?” Mike fell silent and terror covered his face. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he collapsed.

Mike was sobbing, begging for forgiveness and said that it was a mistake. “I’m so sorry, you told me to move closer so I did, I should’ve stopped the kiss, I should have not even moved, I should have-“ Brick covered his mouth and wiped his tears away. Mike felt like he was going to die, all that time getting to know Brick, taking care of him, talking and connecting with him, it would all be a waste. He closed his eyes waiting for the worst to come his way.

“Mike,” Brick said softly, raising Mike’s chin up slightly, “It’s not your fault, it’s mine. I remembered it and wanted to apologize.” Mike opened his eyes and smiled, “You don’t need to. I mean, you were drunk, it was by accident!” Brick blushed lightly and let out a cough. “It actually wasn’t an accident… I was still somewhat sober and I wanted to kiss your cheek but…” Mike’s eyes widened and smacked a hand over his mouth, Brick’s blush deepened and he took Mike’s hand. “but… I didn’t mind, I actually, kind of liked it.”

Mike froze as Brick grinned, he tilted his head up a bit and moved closer. “You know… I didn’t give you a birthday present, what would you like?” Mike responded without missing a heartbeat, “I want you.”

Brick smiled, laying down on his bed shifting his head towards Mike. “If you want me, then come get me,” Mike’s face turned bright red and stumbled back a bit. “Wait I- Am I allowed? I don’t know…” Brick rolled his eyes and pulled Mike to the bed and looked down at him with a playful smile. “You talk too much,” he whispered, inches away from Mike’s face. “You smile too much,” Mike replied, Brick laughed as Mike pouted, but Brick's facial expression changed to a much more serious look. “Do you want this? I’m not doing anything that you're uncomfortable with. I’m not that kind of person.” 

Mike responded by kissing him gently, “Yes, I do, your highness.” Brick scowled, “Don’t call me that, ... call me Brick okay?” 

“Okay, Brick-“ he was stopped by Brick’s mouth colliding with his. That spark in Mike ignited as the kiss deepened, his hand shakily grabbed some of Brick’s hair pulling him in deeper. Mike knew that Brick made jokes about being hot, but his mouth did taste really spicy, yet the sweet sensation that he felt when Brick’s lavished kisses on his neck made his whole body shiver. The marks that were left stung a bit, but when Brick kissed him again, that stinging sensation faded away.

His crimson eyes opened slightly, as he smiled against Mike’s lips. Mike savoured this moment, he liked Brick a lot and getting the chance to kiss him was magical. Brick broke the kiss for a moment, that smirk still present on his face. He caressed Mike’s cheek and whispered softly into his ear. Mike was too weak, Brick was complimenting him, making his heart skip a few beats. Mike kissed back this time, and powered over Brick, his was on top now.

“Oh? This is new~” Brick muttered. He played with some of Mike’s hair as he nuzzled him. At this point they were cuddling each other. Mike let out a loving sigh, kissing Brick’s forehead. “I’m sorry if you wanted more than just kissing,” Mike whispered. Brick's face was filled with what Mike could only describe as genuine happiness. Brick dug his head deep into Mike’s neck and started to hum a lullaby gently, while Mike combed a hand through his long locks, his face lit up and smiled down at Brick. “Hey, Brick?” Brick was too into his embrace to even look up, so he let out a tiny groan.

“You're my new little flame, I want you to stay lit up as long as you can and never fade, could you promise me that?” Brick’s eyes quickly filled tears which he quickly wiped away. Somehow the pain that Brick had felt grew into something deeper, as he kissed Mike’s palm he promised to himself that he would protect him for as long as he lived. 

“I promise Mike.”

* * *

Mike and Brick started their secret relationship and made sure that it wasn’t too obvious. They would always be by each other’s side, other than when Brick had to attend more private meetings, but after those they would hang out and mess around most of the time. Same sex couples were looked down upon and faced deadly consequences, so they layed low, making sure that they were out of sight and didn’t make any noise. 

Mike knew that Brick was going to marry Princess Elizabeth soon, so he spent as much time with Brick as possible before that happened. Brick brought up the possibility of not marrying Princess and instead marrying him, which just couldn’t be possible. As much as Mike loved Brick, he knew the rules of the society that they lived in, and the consequences of even being in a gay relationship muchless marriage. He had seen too many people suffer, being taken away from their loved ones, and left to die. He didn’t want the same thing to happen to himself or Brick.

“Mike,” Brick whispered, “I’ll figure something out, I won’t take this marriage… I can’t.” Mike crossed his arms and let out a defeated sigh, “Brick, I really don’t think that you could stop this marriage. No offense, but… you know that we couldn’t even if we wanted too.” 

Brick pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned, “I know,” he muttered. Mike kissed the palm of his hand in reassurance, “Brick, I love you.” Brick laughed and kissed his hand back, “It would be wicked if I forgot about our love, don’t you think?” Mike chuckled, he knew that Brick was never going to forget.

Brick made his way to his throne, practically collapsing in it. The king gave him a sharp warning glance, “Brick, fix your _posture_! We are having guests coming over, for crying out loud.” 

Brick scowled , blowing a strand of hair out of his face as he sat up. His brothers were with their respectable brides, while Brick wasn’t even fazed to meet Princess. The king, on the other hand, was thrilled. The union would grow stronger and would benefit both parties. Brick had been to too many land and trade debates to even count, he knew that this would be a good move, one kingdom had the land and a very good population, the other had good resources and supplies.

Brick rolled his eyes at the thought of forced marriage to prove the peace between two kingdoms, but they had to prove it somehow. The king's eyes lit up as the messenger entered the room, “Your highnesses, King Kingston and Princess Elizabeth have arrived.” The king turned to Brick, “Don’t make a mockery of yourself, make sure you show our kingdom with dignity,” his voice was threatening and cold, Brick knew he couldn’t mess this up.

Kingston helped his beloved daughter out of the chariot. She had wild red curls that were tucked back in a ponytail, her face was covered in freckles and her amber eyes had a slight sparkle to them. Brick had to admit, Princess looked stunning, but as soon as she opened her mouth, he knew that this was going downhill. “Elizabeth Morebucks, but you can just call me Princess,” she curtseyed then held out her hand. Brick kissed it gently, then bowed, “Brick Anthony Jojo.” He forced a smile which his dad mentally applauded, Kingston chuckled and talked to the king for a while. He suggested Brick take his daughter to the gardens to bond. Princess and Brick simply nodded their heads and walked away.

Once they were in the garden, Princess wouldn’t stop talking. She was a complete chatterbox and Brick just wished he didn’t have ears to hear the nonsense that was spilling out of her month. She flaunted her wealth and influence, she emphasized that she was the fairest lady in the land, she was stuck up and a royal pain. Princess was rude, arrogant and slightly greedy, but Brick had to deal with it. He disliked her, as much as he tried to engage in the conversation, it was no use. 

“So then I told her to-“ Brick let out a groan in annoyance, he was done. Princess scoffed, “Um, hello? Rude!” Brick let out a sigh, rubbing his temples in annoyance. “I’m sorry Princess, I cannot do this. You're too difficult and we practically have nothing in common!” Princess crossed her arm and glared at him. 

“Do you think I wanted to do this?” Princess touched the pendant that was around her neck, “I already love someone… she’s much better than you anyways.” Brick’s eyes widened with shock, “She?” 

Princess was also in a relationship like him and Mike, he was in disbelief, but was also very relieved.

“Why are you so shocked?! You're probably really disgusted, huh?!” She was yelling at him and Brick feared that the others would hear all the commotion, so in the moment he covered Princess’s mouth and calmed her down. “Are you done?” Princess nodded her head quitely, her arms were still crossed and she was visibly upset, Brick knew why and understood her frustration. “Listen, I was shocked because… I also like someone else, a man,” Princess gasped, stumbling back a bit. She covered her mouth with her hand as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Brick was surprised, taken aback at Princess’s sudden change of emotion. He gave her a handkerchief which she quickly wiped the tears away and blew her nose into. She smiled, a real genuine smile, “I’m so sorry, I’m just so happy…” Brick smiled back and laughed lightly. “I’m glad that you understand now,” Princess said brightly, Brick simply nodded, “Of course. This was better than I initially expected!” 

They both laughed it off and talked about their loved ones. Princess’s maid Brute meant so much to her, her voice was softer and much more calm when talking about her, her hand kept touching the pendant on her neck, Princess said Brute’s name like it was a gem, and there was a slight twinkle in her eyes. Brick inferenced that Brute got that for Princess and it was deeply important to her, it was cute and was an amazing accessory, it made Brick think about getting Mike something…. a ring maybe?

* * *

Brick and Princess made it to the dining room where their parents were happily waiting. They decided to keep their little loves a secret, of course, and fed both kings with lies. Dinner was very calm and the meal was delicious as always, but Brick felt someone’s gaze on him; but he didn’t know who. He looked around and saw a figure disappear into the shadows, he ignored it, thinking that it was Mike or maybe another servant.

They finished up and were about to bid their goodbyes. “It was a delight meeting you Brick,” she curtseyed and Brick took her hand, “And it was my pleasure~” he kissed her hand gently as she giggled, they were wonderful actors. Princess gave Brick a quick wink before disappearing into the carriage. Kingston said his farewell and thanked Brick again, “I’ve never seen Princess so… happy,” Brick simply shrugged, “I guess it was my charm.” Kingston laughed and disappeared into the carriage behind Princess.

Brick let out a groan and walked back inside the castle. His father gave him a grim look as he passed him, he was pissed off, but why? Brick’s father wasn’t a clean man by all means, he’d pulled some strings on the inside to gain the power and success that he has today, and Brick got the worst end of the stick. Being the eldest had its setbacks, and Brick was definitely subjugated to that. The king had pressured Brick to sign pages and make decisions just for his own gain, he was cold and rash, and he definitely stressed out Brick at certain points of his life. The death of Brick’s mother affected both of them, but it changed the king the most.

Brick swung the door open, startling Mike. He collapsed on the bed and groaned, Mike quickly rushed to his side with concern, “sire, are you okay?” Brick just muttered in response. Mike helped him out of his clothes and laid beside Brick. There was exhaustion printed on Brick’s face, Mike caressed his cheek and tried to be as quiet as possible.

“Brick, is everything okay?” Mike’s eyes stared deep into Brick’s, instead of that darkness and bloodthirst they usually had in them, there was only sadness. Brick gave him a sad smile and kissed his cheek, “I’m alright,” he snuggled deep into Mike’s neck and let out a sigh, “Let’s just stay like this for awhile… okay?” Mike squeezed him tighter and kissed his forehead, “Okay. Whatever you want,” Brick cuddled into Mike, taking in his embrace and smiling.

They both drifted off to sleep as silence filled the room, that feeling of being watched returned as the same figure was watching from a distance in the shadows.

* * *

The wedding day was coming closer, and Brick and Princess already had a plan. They were to marry each other for the public, but agreed not to have sex, and just say they thought one of them is sterile, in case anybody asked. Yes, it was pretty risky, but they took their chances and also covered for each other when it came to Brick being with Mike and Princess being with Brute. 

The night of the wedding arrived and Mike was braiding Brick’s long red locks. He was dressed in his finest attire, and his Crown shined to perfection. A smile was printed on his face like he wasn’t excited for the wedding, maybe something else? Mike finished up and cleaned up the area, while Brick got something from one of the drawers next to the nightstand. 

“Mike we still have a few minutes before the wedding, would you like to take a walk with me in the garden?” Mike’s face lit up and took his hand. They walked into the garden and started talking immediately. Mike feared that this would be their last true conservation before Brick got married, so he tried to make it as memorable as possible. Brick, on the other hand, had something else in mind, and was pretty nervous about it. He stuttered a bit while talking to Mike, something which rarely ever happened, but his hand was shaking as he kept touching the ring that was in his pocket.

“Mike, thank you,” Mike chuckled and looked at Brick confused, “For what?” Brick cleared his throat and reached for the ring, “Mike you’ve done so much for me and… I’m just so grateful. You’ve been with me for so long, and I’m just glad to have you in my life.” Mike heart fluttered at Brick’s words, “Brick…” Mike started to speak but noticed Brick’s position, he was on one knee.

“Mike, I love you so much, and even if I’m marrying Princess, you are, and always will be, my one true love.” Mike gasped and tears started to fall from his face, Brick held out the ring and looked up at him. “Will you marry me?”

Mike couldn’t hold back his tears and began to cry freely. Brick stood up and immediately hugged him, Mike hugging back tightly. Brick wiped the remaining tears from Mike’s face and smiled at him. The moonlight shined down on them as the stars twinkled in the night sky, Mike was at a loss for words, he dreamed of this happening and it was now a reality. 

“I do,” he whispered. He realized the correct way of answering Brick’s question was to say ‘yes’ but he was so overcome with emotion that his words came out before his brain could process it. Either way, he knew Brick would understand.  
  
A tear fell from Brick's face as he put the ring on Mike’s finger, They stared deeply into each other's eyes, taking in the moment before sharing a kiss under the stars.

It was all too good to be true, but it happened, and both Mike and Brick loved it. Mike was right when he said that Brick with his little flame because, even with all this darkness surrounding them, Brick shone through and was the warm light that Mike was looking for.

The wedding ceremony was serene and there were no disruptions or brawls. Princess and Brick played an act all night and people bought it instantly, but someone didn’t and knew that it was all a trick. When the preacher said “Does anybody have any objections?” nobody spoke up... well, except one, one that was lurking in the shadows the entire time.

“I object.”

* * *

Jack had been a servant in the castle for a long time, long before Mike became Brick’s valet. He had always envied Mike for his influence on the prince Brick. Jack already hated the prince and the king, always pushing him to the side and only caring about their power and wealth, it was a pain. But when Jack heard that Princess Elizabeth was coming, all his negative thoughts flew out. 

Jack had fallen in love with Princess before he moved to Townsville, so to hear about her again was music to his ears. Princess was always so bratty and impatient with everyone, and her stunning looks complemented that. Jack had fallen madly in love and would think about her constantly, but that didn’t last long.

It was announced that Princess and Brick were getting married, and this definitely didn’t go well with Jack. His heart was broken and the hatred for Brick grew. He was supposed to be with Princess, not him. “If Princess can’t produce children for the throne, you should just divorce her,” one of Brick’s servants suggested. Brick almost gagged, “No, I love my wife, I couldn’t do such a thing!” and Jack knew that was a complete lie.

He’d seen Brick and Mike together, multiple times in fact. The looks they gave each other, their interactions and conversations, Jack had seen them sleep together and kiss on multiple occasions, Brick was just playing with Princess’ heart and that infuriated Jack. He could have told the king that his son was homosexual, he had proof after all, but he also wanted Mike to suffer. He had been Brick’s other lover, and a pain in the ass to work with, he’d deserved some punishment as well.

Jack had snuck into the jewellery department and stole some jewels. He hid most of them in Mike’s belongings and kept the rest to himself, he laughed as he walked through the dark halls preparing his little speech to the king.

* * *

Brick woke up to the sound of commotion coming from outside his room. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and woke up Mike who was sleeping beside him, they both made their way out of the room to see several servants surrounding one specific area, the king was just trying to calm them down. “Could it be true?” One person whispered, “Yes! Do you see the ring on Mike’s finger,” the other replied. Mike’s heart dropped, and Brick squeezed his hand in reassurance, Did they find out that Brick and Mike were… “Mike, please give me the ring,” Brick whispered, and without hesitation Mike gave in to him.

“Everyone calm down!” The king yelled. He was furious, and when he made eye contact with Mike, the look in his eyes wasn't good at all. “Mike, Jack has claimed that you’ve stolen some jewelry, all we need to do is look through your belongings.” Mike looked at Brick confused, and Brick was confused as well. Jack thought Mike had stolen something last night? It couldn’t have been possible, Mike was with Brick, but they couldn’t risk exposing their secret, so they agreed.

The castle tenants looked through Mike’s belongings and found jewelry in them. Mike’s face was filled with horror, and Brick was just as shocked, he didn’t know what to say without exposing both of them, so Brick just stood there and watched as the king reached his limit. “I didn’t-“ Mike attempted to say but the guards were already being called, “Enough. I’ve seen the evidence and it’s clearly you.” Jack had a wide smirk on his face as he watched Mike being dragged away.

“WAIT, DAD DON’T DO THIS!” Brick pleaded, “He needs a trial, a second chance! I know he didn’t do it!” The king laughed and smiled at the poor boy, “You of all people should know that he is being sentenced to death, I don’t think you can do much of anything.” The king muttered those words darkly, walking away. Mike was trying to escape, kicking and punching the guards, but it was no use, he was going to die. 

“Brick,” Mike whispered as he was dragged out of sight. “Mike,” Brick whispered back, clutching the ring in his hand.

* * *

Brick walked back to his room completely broken. He didn’t know what to do, and there was little time before Mike’s execution, Brick thought of some scenarios that could present Mike as innocent, but none of them were adding up.

He sat in his bed looking out through the windows, his room seemed darker, much more uncomfortable, empty… he felt lonely. Brick was disgusted in himself for not speaking up right away, he was such a fool. Now his loved one was facing death while he sat in the darkness.

Brick looked down at the ring and rubbed it gently as tears fell down his already exhausted face. “Mike... I’m sorry,” he clutched the ring in his hand, sobbing in the darkness. 

He truly was alone now.

* * *

Mike was chained up in his cell looking out to the only source of light, the moonlight. The cell was dark and cold, the air was damp and was hard to breathe in, and the execution day was coming closer, but the only thing on his mind was Brick.

He couldn’t stop thinking about him, his whole reaction was totally out of character and he looked helpless. Brick never shut down so easily, it surprised Mike in the moment, but he started to understand why. The court couldn’t know about their relationship, it would lead both of them to death, and Mike would rather die than let Brick die with him.

Mike leaned his back on the wall, taking in a deep breath. He exhaled with a tear rolling down his face, and soon he was hopelessly crying in the cell, waiting for his misery to end.

His little flame burned out.

* * *

Brick was allowed to pay Mike short visits and stop by, but he couldn’t stop his fate. Their conversations were much shorter and uninteresting at best, but could you blame them? Mike was going to die and Brick could do nothing but watch.

The sorrow and doubt that filled Brick on the last visit was too much to bear. He started to ignore his duties, he ate less, and barely took care of himself. He spiraled into depression and just cried about Mike for days on end, holding the ring that was once on his lover’s finger. The king had already been bringing in new valets for Brick, but he didn’t want any of them, he only wanted Mike.

Mike was getting ready for his execution, writing his will in his head, practicing his last words, all of that and more. He was deeply scared of death, and the thought of not being with Brick for much longer broke him more than anything, but he had to accept it. Mike didn’t know who had that envy towards him and Brick, but they were definitely going to hell for accusing him and stageding the whole thing. 

The last visiting day arrived and Brick was definitely not ready to lose Mike. He made his way down to the dungeon and went to the cell he knew too well, “Today’s the last day,” the guard said, Brick nodded his head in response, “I know.” Brick stepped in the dark cell, his footsteps echoing with every step. The boy's silver eyes sparkled from the sight of him, his caramel hair was wild and his white shirt was unbuttoned slightly. He was kelt down, with chains around his wrists, and a wide smirk appeared on his face. “My king, you’ve arrived!”

Brick rolled his eyes in response, “I told you not to call me that.” Mike was surprised at Brick’s tone and appearance, he looked exhausted, there were bags under his eyes, his voice was much raspier and he looked weaker. Brick bent down to Mike’s level and gave him a sad smile, “Dear god! Did you eat at all? You look so tired and weak!” Mike was concerned but Brick shrugged it off, “Hm, I haven’t really eaten anything, and I’m not tired! I’m not weak either.”

Mike scowed at Brick’s response, “Just because I’m in here, doesn’t mean that you can’t take care of yourself! I’m worried sick, okay?” Tears formed in Mike’s eyes, and Brick wiped away the tears that were slowly falling down, “I’m sorry my love, I’ll try to,” Brick whispered. 

The room went dead silent and there was nothing to say. What could they say? The guard walked in and said, “Your time is up, please finish,” and walked out. Mike and Brick looked at each other hopelessly as Brick tilted Mike’s chin up, “Hey,” he whispered, “There’s so much I could say, some things that I want to say but can’t.” Brick let out a choked sob, “But I want you to know that I love you,” Mike tears started up again, “I love you too,” they shared a longing kiss that they haven’t had in so long. But it was cut short.

“Time’s up!” The guard yelled from outside. Mike was sobbing and couldn’t let go, but had the strength to kiss Brick’s hand, Brick’s hand let go of Mike’s chin as he slowly walked towards the door, never breaking eye contact. Brick gave Mike one last look and whispered, “You're the only person that I would have at my side,” and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Princess and Brick were in the garden, sharing some tea and crumpets. Princess looked up from her book and saw Brick’s emotionless expression, and his untouched food. She sighed softly, “Brick, please eat something! You haven’t eaten in days! Not to mention that you haven’t spoken since you came back from…” She stopped her rabbles and felt sorry for Brick, if it were here in this situation she would have been reacting in the same way.

“Look, I’m really sorry… but it’s not too late,” Brick looked up and glared at Princess, “Calm down! What I mean is that you can still prove Mike’s innocence.” She took out her fan and started to fan herself, sliding a piece of paper across the table, “I heard what happened and I don’t believe it, so with some bribing and forcefulness, I got this from one of the servants. It’s the script for what Jack said to the king.” 

Brick eyes widened as he read each line, she was telling the truth. Brick looked up at her and she smirked, “If you want more evidence, I suggest that you look through Jack’s things.” Princess took a sip of her tea and smiled, “Brick, I know you're going to do the right thing, now shoo, shoo, go save Mike.” Brick eyes lit up and he gave Princess a hug, “Thank you so much Princess.” Brick got up and ran out of the garden, he could save Mike, all he needed was some more evidence.

The morning before the execution arrived and Brick managed to sneak into Jack's room. He looked around and rummaged through his belongings, and he found nothing. Brick was running out of time and Mike’s life was on the line, he looked harder and made sure to double check certain areas, it was no use he couldn’t find anything.

He sat on Jack's bed in frustration and saw something that was clinging to his foot. Brick pulled out a satchel that was filled with the stolen jewels and gold.

He found it!

He bolted out of the room and made his way to the throne room where he knew the king would be. He still had time to spare, so he also brought Princess on-board. He was going to save Mike.

“Mike Believe, you have been sentenced to death by beheading for the crime of theft and stealing.” The king read the scroll to the court as Mike was waiting for his punishment. Jack was at the side smiling as Mike was finally going to get the punishment that he deserved, but as soon as the king finished and the guards were taking him away once again, Brick and Princess swung the door open.

“WAIT! WE HAVE EVIDENCE TO PROVE MIKE’S INNOCENCE-“ Princess smacked the back of Brick’s head with her fan and glared at him, “Brick, I know you want to prove Mike’s innocence, but keep your voice down!” Brick rubbed the back of his head and continued, “What I meant to say was that I found evidence that Mike didn’t steal the gold and jewelry, it was Jack himself,” the room broke into loud chattering and whispers, and the king silenced all of them. 

“Okay, show your evidence,” the king sighed. Brick pulled out the piece of paper first and Jack’s face was petrified. “Princess was given this by another, and it was a script of the claims Jack accused Mike of,” The king looked over the page and growled, “That’s not all your highness~” Princess gave Brick the satchel and he proceeded to dump the gold and jewelry out of it. 

Princess fanned herself glaring at Jack who was shaking in his seat. “I found this satchel in Jack’s room this morning. Oh, look, it’s all the stolen items!” Brick smirked as the kings sat on his throne completely shocked, Jack sat up, still shaking, “H-he invaded my privacy!” Princess rolled her eyes, “Oh hush! He’s the prince, he can do whatever he wants!” Brick smiled and Jack who was speechless.

Princess walked over to Jack and whacked his head with her fan. “You have some nerve, accusing Mike of such an action when you're the one who did it!” Princess was going for another swing but the king stopped it, “Okay Princess, Thank you. And as for you,” the king gave Jack a deadly glare, “You will face great consequences for this, guards, release Mike and take Jack away.” Mike was free and ran into Brick’s embrace, and Jack was dragged to the dungeon. 

Mike cried tears of joy and kissed Brick on the cheek. Brick gasped, they didn’t realize that they were in front of the king at that moment and Princess just giggled. “EVERYONE OUT!” The king bellowed, the room was empty in seconds leaving Mike, Brick, Princess, and the king. “What’s going on between you two,” the king narrowed his eyes at Mike and Brick, Mike gulped but Brick took his hand and smiled at him, “Dad, Mike and I are in love.” The king was shocked, “This is absurd! I mean what about Princess?”

Princess rolled her eyes. “What about me? I love someone else as well,” Princess fanned herself at a quicker pace thinking about her lover. The king scoffed, “This is okay with both of you?” Princess narrowed her eyes at the man, “Of course it is! As long as the public doesn’t know, you don’t have to do anything… right?” 

The king scoffed, “Most of the servants here talk a lot and when they hear about this!” He took a long pause and continued, “you know what I would have to do if this does get out to the public.” Silence filled the room, Mike looked to Brick who was clearly conflicted and then Princess who was livid, Brick bit his lip trying to find the right words, but nothing came out.

“Your highness, if you could listen to me for a moment-,” the king waved him off, “there is nothing left to say, I’m sorry but you two can’t be together. Not only are you two risking death over love of all things, but you're making a fool of yourselves.” Brick squeezed Mike’s hand tighter and glared at the king, “I’m not the fool here you are! You do some sick and twisted things just to get power! You stress me out and mentally damage me, but when I just want some space and someone to love I’m the fool?”

The king was surprised at Brick’s rebuttal at him. Brick you know that I-,” Princess finally spoke up, “if you actually cared or loved him for that matter, you would have accepted him right off the bat,” she hissed.

The king looked at the two boys, , they were really in love. He took a long sigh and rubbed his templates, “Brick, promise me that you’ll keep this under the radar got it?” Brick bowed, “Of course.” Princess clapped her hand and waved the king off, “Great, everything is perfect! Now I’m going to pay Jack a little visit and use my good fan on him.” She skipped out, leaving the boys all alone.

Mike smiled and rested his head on Brick’s shoulder, Brick chuckled as he kissed Mike on the forehead. 

Things were really perfect.

* * *

Brick didn’t know how the king passed so suddenly but did set up a good funeral and visited his grave often. Princess wasn’t even surprised at the king’s sudden death which was suspicious, but Brick shrugged it off. But from right under his nose Princess was the one who did it.

“Avery, Grace, could you come here for a moment,” Princess called her two maids over, “Grace you’re messing up my hair!” Avery pouted, trying to fix the long slightly curly mess of her hair. “You kept moving, so you messed it up!" Grace screamed, Princess looked around to see if there’s any more maids, but it was only them. She let out a groan and a loud cough, stopping Avery and Grace’s little argument. 

“Okay then, I need you two to get me some nightshade,” Grace and Avery looked at each other in shock, “Who are ya tryna kill?” Avery asked, “Probably you,” Grace giggled. Avery started crying and Graced calmed her down, “I WAS JOKING OH MY GOODNESS! If someone tried to kill you, I’d kill them first~” 

Avery wiped her tears away, “R-really?” Grace chuckled, “Of course bae!” Princess let out an irritated groan which caught the girls' attention, “Please get the nightshade now” Avery and Grace nodded, scurrying away full of giggles, Princess really needed a break from those lovesick maids.

Princess had put nightshade in the king's wine one night and as expected, he fell ill. She did to prove the point of “love your son and not your power,” she’d seen how miserable the king had made Brick, and how homophobic he’d become after Brick and Mike were open about their relationship. The king was paralyzed and couldn’t rule properly, so Brick took his place for a while and there were lots of noticeable improvements. 

The king just kept getting more ill, and one morning he finally passed away. Brick was an excellent ruler and he was given great praise, with Mike ruling by his side and they were unstoppable.

* * *

Brick was walking hand in hand with Mike in the garden. A few months after that accident a few things changed around the kingdom as a whole, Brick was king now and he was an excellent leader with Mike by his side. Princess was ruling with Brute and was also a surprise good leader, Princess and Brick had reached several new agreements with all these changes, and it was a challenging few months.

“Brick you seem to be in a very good mood today, is there anything special in particular that’s making your day?” Brick chuckled and poked Mike’s cheek, “You're special, so you!” Mike blushed and walked ahead of Brick. Brick passed some roses and sunflowers and couldn’t help but pick some for Mike, “Mike come here for a second,” He came over and was given a rose in his front pocket and a sunflower in his hair. “Ha, you look gorgeous!” 

Mike smirked, “I always look gorgeous,” Brick laughed, “I know I’m just reminding you!” Brick pulled Mike in closer, inches away from his face, “I love you,” Mike smiled back, “I love you too, my one and only King.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The ending is not really good but it’s something-


End file.
